1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component preferably used for a resonance transformer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coil components are used in various electrical products for various uses. For instance, when driving backlight of liquid glass display, inverter resonance transformer is used to obtain a high-voltage.
Resonance transformer is requested to realize outward requirements such as low profile, in addition to electric characteristics such as occurrence of suitable leakage inductance. In order to meet such requirements, prior art proposes a coil component which is a horizontal-type wherein axial direction of core is parallel to the mounting surface, and which is a split structure wherein a primary coil and a secondary coil are separately arranged along the axial direction of core. Further, there is an advantage that the coil component of the split structure is relatively easy to insulate.
For instance, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2008-112753 discloses a coil component which is a horizontal-type and which is a split structure wherein a primary coil and a secondary coil are separately arranged along the axial direction of core.